Destiny's Child
by touche1
Summary: A fantasy one-shot about the future of the OSP NCIS team. Not AU in the strictest sense of the term, but with some parallels.


**Author's Note: I have no idea where this came from. It literally took 15 minutes for this to travel as an idea from my brain to the words you see before you. It is meant to be a one-shot.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated. I don't own anything, neither NCIS:LA characters, nor the central idea (you'll see what I mean).**

* * *

These are dark times. A worldwide syndicate led by an evil mastermind is creating a network of the leading terrorist organizations to take over the world. A global war against terrorism is starting, and no one knows how it will end.

The NCIS Office of Special Projects is at the forefront of the war against this evil mastermind.

It is a dangerous age to live in, not knowing whether this will be your last day on earth. And in times like these, when you truly appreciate what you have because it can be taken away from you at any moment, love blossoms.

Kensi and Deeks finally profess their love for each other and get married. They have a kid, a boy that inherits his mom's ruthless efficiency and his dad's natural genius for coming out on top in sticky situations.

Eric and Nell get married as well and they have a girl, a child with an impossibly high IQ and a steely resolve beneath a shy exterior.

Meanwhile, the forces of terrorism are getting stronger and stronger. Entire countries are taken over and the OSP of NCIS remains the last bastion for the resistance.

The evil mastermind is determined to end this once and for all. He knows that if he breaks this little group of elite agents, no one else will dare to stand in his way. He kidnaps the weakest links in the chain, Eric and Nell, and subjects them to unspeakable torture. It is to no avail, they refuse to divulge even the smallest detail. The torture continues till they finally lose their mind.

He then goes after the next weak link - LAPD detective Marty Deeks. No one knows how he finds out about the safehouse, but he arrives one evening with enough firepower to take out a small army, planning on killing both agents and their son for good measure.

But he has reckoned without the strong forces of love that bind the family together. In a heroic firefight, Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks use all their skills and training to kill most of their assailants, albeit at great personal cost. Kensi is bleeding out from bullet wounds in her stomach, while Deeks is barely conscious, having taken three bullets to his lungs. They look at each other, knowing the end is near, when they hear the cry of their one year old son from the room upstairs. Dragging themselves up the stairs, they see the evil mastermind standing at the door, aiming a gun at their son's head. With a cry of despair, Deeks lunges for the gun, deflecting the shot so that it barely nicks the child. Kensi uses her last vestiges of strength to pump three bullets into the evil mastermind's back. As he falls down, unconscious, Kensi and Deeks hear their baby crying. They barely manage to touch each other's fingers as they breathe their last, knowing that their baby is safe.

When backup finally arrives, the bodies of Kensi and Deeks are found with the baby crying in his crib nearby, a small gash from the bullet on his temple. The body of the evil mastermind is nowhere to be found. It is presumed that one of his minions dragged him away, unconscious.

With the evil mastermind not being heard from after that, the forces of terrorism get weaker. Kensi and Deeks are hailed as heroes and their kid becomes the symbol of victory within the intelligence and anti terrorism community. His mismatched eyes and shock of blond hair make him as distinctive as his bullet gash.

But the NCIS OSP has sustained too much loss to remain unscathed. A scapegoat is needed to pin the blame of betraying the safehouse location and Callen is arrested because of his mysterious roots. Despite the best efforts of Hetty and Sam, he is sentenced to life in prison. Sam, not being able to cope with the loss of his entire team, resigns and becomes a recluse. It is left to Hetty to pick up the pieces.

She ensures that Eric and Nell are put under the best psychiatric care available. Their daughter is sent to Nell's loving family, where she will be raised with as much care and affection as any child can get.

Kensi and Deeks' son is another matter. Neither of them had families that can take in an infant. Hetty considers raising the kid herself, but with her past, there is no guarantee that she will not become a target in the future. Reluctantly, she finds a foster home for the boy. He is destined to grow up not knowing his past, not knowing the special place he holds in the hearts of millions and not knowing the heroes his parents were.

He is destined to grow up a normal boy, bullied by his peers, underestimated by his foster parents.

But there will come a day when the boy will be forced to put his inherited talents to use.

There will come a day when an old, dimunitive lady who now heads the premier anti terrorist organization in the world, will come back to claim the boy and introduce him to the world that he was actually meant to grow up in. He will come to know the old lady as a repository of eternal wisdom, meet an ex-marine seal who will train him to battle the evil forces, find friends of his own who will stand shoulder to shoulder with him, just as his parents once did. He will encounter an ex-soldier suffering from PTSD, who still regrets the biggest mistake he ever made and is spending his entire life trying to atone for it.

And when the forces of evil rise again, he will be ready to confront his destiny.


End file.
